Un Beso, Una nueva Ilucion
by Fitaa
Summary: Ally esta tratando de Olvidarse de Austin... apenas lo esta consiguiendo... pero todos esos pasamientos se van poco a poco de su mente cuando esta en una cita con Dallas, pero una extraña reaccion de parte de Austin al ver a Ally Besar A Dallas.


_¡Hola! aqui la segunda parte... espero que les guste:3 dejen REVIEW!_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**Tenia que seguir con mi vida, es decir jamás seré algo más que una simple amiga para Austin… con que el estuviera en mi vida bastaba?...**

* * *

Como siempre Ally se encontraba escribiendo en su cuaderno 'privado' en la una meza del centro comercial…

-¡Oye Ally!

-¿Qué pasa Austin?.Respondió Ally frunciendo el ceño. Estaba inspirada y le molestaba que la interrumpieran.

-Ya que escribes… mmm…

-Si ¿Qué pasa?

-Crees que podrías hacer una canción… ro… romántica para Jas

-¿Jas?

-¡Jasmine!

-Supongo que si

-¡Genial! Eres la mejor Austin alejándose.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**Claro que era la mejor para hacerle un favor a Austin… pero para que se fije en mi no…maldito rubio… debe de estar buscando a su 'Jaz' … estoy que exploto…¡Por que!**

* * *

-¿Luces enojada Ally? .Dice Dallas

-Yo enojada ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ohm será por que estas frunciendo el ceño y estas arrancando paginas de tu cuaderno

-Oh no me había dado cuenta. Dice Ally sonriendo

-Mi jefe te ha estado viendo… y no haz comprado nada. Dijo Dallas medio riendo

-¿Y que eres Mesero ahora?

-Si, recibo mejor sueldo aquí…sabes…

-Ya que lo dices… un capuchino estaría bien

-Ally dime algo… ¿te gusta Austin no?

-No jajaja ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es lógico que piense asi

-La verdad somos solo amigos… y los seremos… Dallas… Austin es como un hermano para Mi…

-¿Te gustaría salir esta tarde?

Ally había olvidado la sensación en el estomago que le causaba Dallas, era un lindo chico, como no olvidar la vez que Bailaron juntos en el cumpleaños de Trish…pero Claro… siempre Austin metiéndose en la cabeza de Ally, y aunque tratara de negárselo así misma, era imposible… el punto es que se había olvidado de Dallas… pero ahora necesitaba pensar en cualquier cosa menos en Austin…

-Claro. Dijo Ally sonriendo como se pudo olvidar de aquellos ojos marrones que la hicieron creer en el amor.

-Pensé que te ibas a negar

Ally no dijo nada, solo lo contemplaba

-Pues estoy feliz. Añadió Dallas

-¿Te parece si vamos a ver una película?.Pregunto Ally

-Claro… eso tenía pensado

La tarde paso y Ally se había olvidado de escribir, trato de evitar alguna cosa que le recordase a Austin… realmente ahora lo odiaba por amarlo… lo se… es raro Amas o Odias a una persona

-¡Lamento llegar tarde!.Exclama Ally corriendo

-No… es muy tarde

-Bueno, entremos entonces

Se sentó en la última fila, como era tarde, no se molesto en ver si había alguien que conocía. Usualmente observas mas el lugar en donde estas pero Ally No…

-Una comedia Ally al oído de Dallas

-Si, pensé que te gustaría

-Claro me encantan las comedias

La película, tenía mas comedia que partes románticas, el cine estaba un poco vacio…Dallas no paraba de ver a Ally. Ally capto esto pero no le importo mucho que digamos…

-Sabes… siempre me gustaste

Ally se sorprendió un poco, comenzó a sonrojarse y a ponerse nerviosa

-Dallas… Hm… tu también…

Ally apenas analizaba lo que decía, pero la verdad era que siempre estuvo interesada en Dallas… jamás negó algo que sintiera por el.

Dallas comenzó a acercarse a Ally cada vez más… mas y mas… El corazón de Ally acelero como loco… hasta que finalmente los labios de Dallas encontraron los de Ally, y se sumergieron en un dulce beso… sellado por ambos… el primer beso de Ally… Ally estaba roja como un tomate, pero claramente disfrutaba el beso…

-¡Ally! ¡Qué diablos haces! .Exclamo una figura del asiento de atrás… que claramente era Austin

Ally detuvo el beso, y miro hacia atrás, avergonzada y luego pensó A Austin que le importaba si salía con Dallas.

-Estamos Saliendo Austin. Dijo Dallas un poco incomodo

-Si estamos saliendo… no tienes por que reclamar… ¿no crees?

Ally apenas había visto a Jasmine, la chica apenas entendía la situación.

-Exacto Austin, no tienes por que reclamarle. Dijo Jazmine

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué reaccione así? ¿Por qué me dolió tanto ver A mi Ally besando a Dallas? Somos solo amigos… tenia celos… lo acepto había metido la pata… Jasmine se dio cuenta… pero ¿Por qué siento esto tan repentino?**

* * *

Ally se acerco a Dallas

-Lamento esto

-No te preocupes… fue incomodo pero… es por eso que yo pensé que salías con el.

-Yo salir con Austin…jamás en la vida.

Austin capto al oír a Ally decir aquello, pero se concentro en la película, y subió su brazo alrededor de Jasmine, y ella se miraba de mal humor.

La película había terminado, se sentía la tención, al bajar de las escaleras, Austin simplemente olvido que Ally estaba ahí y se marcho con prisa.

-Realmente, siento lo sucedido Dallas

-Ya te dije no ahí problema. Respondió Dallas amablemente.

Ally se acerco para darle un beso en su mejilla, que se sonrojo después…

-Ya es un poco tarde…

-Lose… te veo mañana

¿La mejor noche de la vida de Ally? Bueno su primer beso… con Dallas… Ally no podía dormir recordando la escena en su cabeza, pensaba en el por que de la reacción de Austin, pero eso no importaba mucho a comparación de lo que sintió al besar a Dallas…


End file.
